


【宜嘉】向老婆妥协的日常

by yankuangshamo



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yankuangshamo/pseuds/yankuangshamo
Kudos: 23





	【宜嘉】向老婆妥协的日常

这次段宜恩的饭局，一共接到三通王嘉尔打来的电话。前两通是叮嘱他不要喝酒，第三通是，在听说他已经喝了的情况下，叮嘱他至少不要给别人打欠条。毕竟知道，段宜恩耍酒疯的方式和绝大多数人都不太一样。

“这个是我老婆？不会吧......”

段宜恩在同事的指导下，打开自己的钱包，从里面抽出一张照片。这张照片很旧，看来是常常被人掏出来看，但是上面的人很新，看起来又年轻又漂亮。

“我是娶了个偶像小明星吗？”

同事再三保证没骗他，他还是不信，直到王嘉尔过来接他，他眼睛里果真闪起亲眼见明星的不可思议的光芒。但是没想到，明星本星见他第一句话是问他：“没打欠条吧你？”

他乖乖摇头，又见王嘉尔对着一众同事陪笑道歉，请他们不要见怪。

“你就是我老婆吗？”段宜恩问他，高兴得收不住牙。

又开始了。王嘉尔叹了口气，挽住他的胳膊，“如假包换，走吧老公。”

段宜恩是不能沾酒的体质，只要一喝多就像换了个人似的，不仅脑袋犯迷糊，智商还可能下降。偶尔认不出老婆儿子这点，其实还能接受，毕竟这个特质也没少给夫妻之间添情趣。但也有令老婆难以处理的缺陷，就比如现在，等个电梯也忍不住跟旁边的陌生人搭讪。

“大哥，你有老婆吗？......就算有，也一定没有我老婆漂亮。你有见过我的漂亮老婆吗？如果没见过，现在就给你看看......”

“段宜恩你给我打住吧你！”

坐上副驾驶，段宜恩显得兴奋异常，问东问西，非要打扰王嘉尔开车。

“老！婆！我们结婚多久了？”

“嗯......”王嘉尔边打方向边心不在焉地回答他，“快五年了吧。”

“哇！好棒啊！”

“......哪里棒啊。”

“你是做什么的？你是个偶像歌手吗？我们怎么在一起的？是我追的你吗？求婚的时候浪不浪漫？你有多爱我？我怎么说服你嫁给我的？快讲讲！快讲讲！”

他就像个小孩似的，好奇心的盒子打开了，什么事情都想要问一问。王嘉尔要开车，还要被他烦得头大。以前怎么不知道段宜恩有这么多话，在耳边叨叨个没完。

“大哥，你强奸我啊，搞大我肚子，我不嫁给你还能有什么办法？”

他这话一出，段宜恩果然安静了，过了半天半个字也没讲。王嘉尔抽空撇他一眼，见他不可思议地盯着自己，脸都绿了。

“怎......么了？哪不舒服？”王嘉尔讪讪地问。

段宜恩摇摇头，泄了气一样摊进座椅里，两只手捂上了脸。

“喂喂，怎么了？你要吐千万别给我吐车里啊，听见没。”

段宜恩没回答他，兀自呜咽一下，委屈的声音透过指缝传出来，闷闷的。

“我太不是人了......那你应该把我送到警察局去。”

他说这话语气实在太委屈，像个无辜的小白兔，王嘉尔忍不住乐了。

“哎，那你现在知道错了？当初撕我衣服的时候怎么没这么理智呢？段sir但凡控制得住自己，别对大学生下手，现在也不至于成俩孩子的爹。”

段宜恩继续埋着脸，长长地叹了一口气，他又惊又怕，听了王嘉尔的话满脑子都是：一个可怜的omega，大学还没毕业就被人绑架回家当生子工具，被囚禁、强奸，已经给卑鄙的alpha生了两个小孩了。

“我就知道我没那么好运的......对不起，”他又长长地吸了一口气，“我们现在去警察局吧，我去自首。”

“......”

当然不会去警察局，好不容易请下段宜恩的休假，怎么可能舍得又把人给警察局送回去呢。三个月一次的发  
情期，这次终于能把alpha留在身边，不用吃抑制剂度过了，王嘉尔早早把孩子都送去婆婆家里，准备好跟老公过久违的二人世界。

他稳稳地把车开回家，下了车。段宜恩还窝在副驾不肯出来。

王嘉尔跑过去拉开段宜恩那边的车门，钻进去摸摸他的脸，被他写满愧疚的表情可爱到了。

“没关系，亲亲老公不伤心，我很爱你啊。”

“真的吗？”

智商下降的结果就是，很容易难过也很好哄。段宜恩乐滋滋地黏着老婆，上了楼进了家门，还是不肯松手。王嘉尔挣不开，索性连着大型挂件一起坐在了沙发上。

“渴不渴？要不要喝水啊。”

段宜恩摇头，紧紧贴着王嘉尔，带着酒气的呼吸温热地扑在他的脖颈上。

“我好喜欢你。你好好看。”

“肤浅。”

段宜恩笑得傻乎乎的接下王嘉尔一拐肘，“老婆，你受苦了。恩恩对不起你，一定加倍对你好。”

虽然脑袋糊起来，但无论忘记什么事情，都不会忘记对老婆好的，这也算是段警官一大特色了。王嘉尔微微笑，轻声回答他，“嗯，我知道。你也确实是这样做的。”

带着气息里的辛辣和柔香，段宜恩缓缓地靠过来，直到他的鼻尖轻轻抵在王嘉尔的脸颊上。王嘉尔或许是被他烘的，也有些醉醺醺的了，加上被怀抱箍着无处逃，干脆闭了眼睛等他的吻。

可他等了一阵子，没等到对方微凉的嘴唇，再睁眼看，发现段宜恩一脸的局促和紧张。

“我我...我，我可以，可以......亲你一下吗？”

明明已经控制不住地靠近，但还要走下程序征得老婆的同意。王嘉尔越来越觉得他可爱，赏赐似的凑过去在他嘴上啵了一口，紧紧贴着他说出口的每个字都像在他体内点起一把火：

“小处男，还没尝过老婆吧？快去洗个澡，洗好了就给你吃。”

段宜恩深吸口气，二话不说就跑去浴室。

喝醉了还是那么不禁撩啊，王嘉尔笑够了，起身去厨房，给他熬点醒酒汤。

过了一会儿，听到段宜恩在浴室喊他。

“嘉嘉！洗发水没有了！”

“来啦！”

王嘉尔拆封一瓶新的洗发水递进去，忽然觉得不对劲，多看了段宜恩两眼。

段宜恩也奇怪地回看他。

“看我干嘛？”

“你你你，你酒醒了？”

“嗯，”段宜恩意味深长地盯着他，危险地眯起眼睛，“你是不是又管我叫处男来着？”

“不敢！”王嘉尔带上浴室的门，和清醒的段宜恩只隔一道门的距离。看来段宜恩今天没喝太多，酒劲这么快就过去了——

真没劲。

王嘉尔垂头丧气地回到厨房，真可惜，本想趁这机会再玩玩角色扮演，好好调戏下处男老公的，唉。待他把醒酒汤端出来，段宜恩也洗好了出来，很自然地接过那碗汤来喝光。

“头痛吗？早点休息好了。”王嘉尔扔下这么句话就急着回房间去，恨不能立马把自己蒙在被子里熟睡过去，省得段宜恩借题发挥要给他点“惩罚”之类的，他们最好还是为发情期节省点体力。

段宜恩不放过老婆，伸手一捞就把人捞进怀里。他一只手环着王嘉尔的腰，捏着嗓子学他：“你强奸我啊～搞大我肚子啊～不嫁给你还有什么办法啊～”

王嘉尔的脸腾的一下就红了，“我......又没说错......”

这样紧贴着自己的alpha，王嘉尔顿觉浑身发热。不知道是段宜恩故意的，还是自己太过敏感，王嘉尔只感到段宜恩苦冽的咖啡味环绕着他，熏得他腿软。今晚明明是段宜恩喝了酒，却觉得，醉的好像是他自己。

“段宜恩......诶，宜恩，先放开我。”

omega的手缩在单衣的袖口里，仅仅伸出几个指头捏住段宜恩的衣角，一副可怜巴巴的无助样，求着饶要逃开，却整个人贴上alpha去，没骨头似的靠上alpha的肩头。

怎么回事？王嘉尔头昏昏的。生过老二之后，他的发情期一向很准，每次几乎是一天都不会差，难道这次要提前吗。如果是提前进了发情期，他自然会对自己alpha的信息素敏感很多，腺体应激会自动放大他的触觉和嗅觉。

可他抬头看段宜恩，段宜恩的脸上却是游刃有余的表情。

——他是故意的！

王嘉尔攥紧拳头在他肩上锤了一下，但显然将要爆发发情的omega一切攻击都像开玩笑，尤其是对当警察的alpha来说。

段宜恩是故意放出大量的信息素来引诱他进入发情期。

“你......”你太坏了吧！

他秀气的拳头被老公握在手心里，无奈只能委屈地看着他，看着他勾着嘴角坏笑。

“怎么了？不行了？我还什么都没干呢。”

扶在王嘉尔腰上的手突然发力揉了一下，王嘉尔猝不及防地软了腿，要不是被段宜恩抱着，恐怕就要滑倒了。他已经完全进入发情状态，再也没有力气反驳段宜恩，也逃不开怀抱，于是放弃了，干脆贴上去。

“诶，我，我站不住了......”

段宜恩欺负够老婆，也算报了被叫“处男”的仇，于是不再多说，抱起他回卧室去。

omega发情期来得比段宜恩预料的凶，手掌下掌控着的肌肤几乎是瞬间热起来，汗腺一向发达的王嘉尔，满脸通红地冒了汗。

他那件薄薄的单衣很快被段宜恩剥去，露出他胸前腹下白嫩的皮肤，如今也正在情欲之中，即将泛上可口的粉色。

王嘉尔全身上下最让段宜恩着迷的，就是他那对小巧可爱的胸脯。虽比不上女性omega的尺寸，但羞怯地鼓出来仍像两座可爱的小山丘，白白嫩嫩的，在注视下变得害羞，跟着主人的呼吸起起伏伏，牢牢勾住段宜恩的眼神。粉嫩的乳尖也颤颤巍巍地，慢慢挺立起来，玲珑可怜，只等被alpha含入口中，好好吸食一番。

要是他在孕期，这个地方就更加丰盈，更加敏感，还会溢出更美味的汁水来。

段宜恩忽然想到，王嘉尔是否还在等待第三胎的到来——他实在想要个女儿，但段宜恩不那么想。

生产痛苦不说，他们已有了两个可爱的小男孩，对段宜恩来说已经足够了。况且王嘉尔再进产房，段宜恩必定会担心他的安全。

“嘉嘉......嘶，别拽！”段宜恩从王嘉尔的手里解救下自己的裤带，手忙脚乱地问他，“......你把安全套放在哪了？”

“脱，脱，脱裤子......”王嘉尔似乎没注意到他的提问，一味地命令段宜恩，手上也没太大力气，“脱我的！会湿的，快点......”

“好，但我问你，安全套在哪？”

这次王嘉尔听清，愣了一下才有了反应，“在......你要那个干嘛？”

顷刻，王嘉尔无辜望着他的大眼睛里蓄上了一层泪。段宜恩当他是受不了发情的情潮，拥住他衔住他颈后的腺体轻车熟路地标记他。

omega在他怀里颤抖着，接受他的标记。苦咖啡和甜牛奶再一次结合，令王嘉尔熟悉的、安心的味道重新灌满他的腺体，算是对他的一点安抚。

段宜恩静静等他缓神回来，舔舐着他微微肿胀的腺体，抱着他释放味道。王嘉尔忽然坐起来，喘息仍未完全调整好，但已悄悄从段宜恩的怀里挪走了。

“怎么了？”段宜恩不解他忽然低落的情绪，殷勤凑上去又被悄悄躲开，“老婆？哪不舒服？”

王嘉尔看了段宜恩两眼，很快又把目光移开。他可怜地失去控制情绪的主动权，明明想冷静的，但是眼睛一眨就掉出泪珠来。

王嘉尔红着鼻尖掉眼泪的表情一下子就攥住段宜恩的心。alpha不忍心再委屈老婆，也不想再委屈自己，只希望快点进入主题，让王嘉尔能在身体受抚慰之后舒服一点。

“难受吗？别急啊嘉嘉，我很快......我去找下安全套。”

他们从没买过这东西，也没用过。但买抑制剂或是情趣玩具的话店家总是会送。段宜恩说着话就要起身去找，刚离了床边就被叫住。

“段宜恩。”

“嗯？”

“你不想要我怀孕了，是不是？”

确实是，但段宜恩不敢承认，因为王嘉尔的语气一股不正常的委屈。下一秒，情潮和泪水同时袭来，王嘉尔用胳膊遮了眼睛哽咽着，下身不得安慰，顶着柔软的睡裤，很快在那凸起处沾上一块水渍。

“我......我生的宝宝不好吗？”王嘉尔哭诉，生理反应叫他思考都慢半拍，“他们很可爱的......也不笨，可以做好daddy的宝宝的。你为什么......不喜欢了？”

段宜恩看他坐在床上还发着抖，心里真叫一个冤，“我哪里不喜欢了？我喜欢啊。只要是你给我生的，我都喜欢。”他这么说，忽然就又想到之前脑海里的画面，alpha绑架年轻omega当做生子工具之类的，赶紧摇摇脑袋把这奇怪的想法清除。

“王嘉尔，我是说，生孩子是很痛的，我是舍不得你痛，懂不懂？”

alpha重新抱上来，不顾omega的挣扎把他往身下压。段宜恩好久没粗鲁地对待过老婆了，王嘉尔想起，他们最近也没有做很多，段宜恩的精力，是不是悄悄用到别的地方上去了？

“我不懂！是不是外面有别的omega给你生孩子了？你老实说！”

他一脚蹬到段宜恩的大腿上，于事无补，段宜恩甚至哼都没哼一声，轻松地把他两只手扣在一起按在头顶，另一只手扯掉他的裤子。

响亮的巴掌声传来，王嘉尔瞪大眼睛，感觉臀瓣上麻酥酥的疼。

“唔！......别打......”

他软下声音求饶，没有用，另一边屁股也被打了一下。段宜恩似乎有点生气，钳制他的手力气都大得很，恐怕明天，手腕上就会有斑斑点点青紫的指痕。他依然预料到，他的腰上大腿上，也即将印上这些带着怒气的印子。

“你再胡说，信不信我弄坏你？”

omega适应得很好，后面没经过怎么扩张的穴口只因为发情期的作用，完全湿软，能够容纳段宜恩带着侵略性的辟入。

王嘉尔在他完全进来前都还在生闷气，而那巨硕的头部顶上他娇弱的生殖腔口时，他不自控地浑身发软，带着哭腔好好唤了声“老公”。段宜恩只当他的眼泪还是在怪罪自己，立刻把人抱进怀里。

“嗯，疼吗？我错了宝贝，别哭了。”

“哈......不疼，诶！顶......顶到了......”

火热的柱体埋在体内一寸一寸继续进入。王嘉尔终于是如愿，在腔内迎来那个熟悉的大家伙，两个人严密地结合。段宜恩游刃有余地，开始缓缓律动起来，将自己卡进那个窄窄的腔口，不住摩擦着子宫壁，为omega带来一股股安抚的快感。

“顶到哪里了？”段宜恩一边把王嘉尔抱得更紧些，一边不怀好意地问，要引出他迷迷糊糊间的荤话来。

王嘉尔呜咽一声，也没多想，诚实地答，“顶到嘉嘉给老公生小宝宝的地方了......”

这句单纯的答话令段宜恩震惊，吓得他下面立刻又胀大一圈。

“嘶......那就，把嘉嘉操怀孕，一辈子给老公生小宝宝，好不好？”

“嗯......”王嘉尔抱住他胡乱地点头，又立刻被翻过身来，一双手强硬地桎梏着他的细腰，仍欺负着他的那东西开始了不知疲倦的抽插。

结果自然是射了个满。段宜恩苦恼，他永远拗不过王嘉尔，什么事情都要听老婆的才好。王嘉尔总有好招，挤两滴眼泪就能把他唬得一愣一愣的，断是再坚决也会服软了。

孩子的事情也是这样，只要王嘉尔想要，段宜恩就舍不得说不，尽管王嘉尔自己还是个孩子呢。

后半夜段宜恩抱着他，王嘉尔已经快要睡过去。

“要不要洗澡？”段宜恩低声问。

王嘉尔哼唧两声，说了个“不”。

“那你里面的东西，总要清理下吧。”

王嘉尔又哼唧两声，“不......我要夹着睡......”

反正干净的状态也坚持不了多久，也许几小时后，也许天还没亮，就又要弄进去。

“嘉嘉，谢谢你。”段宜恩笑了，他盯着王嘉尔的脸看了一会儿，抬手理理他汗湿的刘海，还是妥协了，“我会爱你，我也会爱我们的女儿的。”


End file.
